


A Letter To The Twins

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Series: The Human and His Xybrian [3]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Letters, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip writes a letter to his twin boys Lyle and Wes and recalls his fondest memories.<br/>(This fanfic contains stuff oyu might not like proceed at your own risk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you. Yeah you there. If you choose to porceed with reading this fan fiction then I must warn you. This will contain mpreg. "Ew gross Trip is a guy". Yes but I have a headcanon that Xybrians re-produce like seahorses meaning the male gets pregnant insted of the female. Anyway if this kind of stuff is not up your alley then i suggest that you do click the back button on your browser or that you do not simply click this. But if you like this kind of stuff then you may proceed reading. Ok? Ok ^_^

Dear Lyle and Wesley!

I write this letter for you both in case something happens to me and your father during a mission.

i remember everything so clearly. When I first found out that you were going to come into this world in about 9 and a half months. Granted we were still stuck in 2001 at the time but it didn't matter. Your father were so happy to hear the news that he burst into tears right at the spot. Your Uncle Wes (whom you are named after Wesley) tried his best to make you stop crying but the tears of happiness couldn't stop coming from your father's eyes. Auntie Jen had very mixed feelings seeing as we fought Ransik at the time but eventually she would warm up to the idea that two tiny Rangers were about to enter the world. The first month of pregnancy was incredible you two hadn't grown that much in my belly but I already had a notable bump. Your father showered my belly with kisses and whispered lullabies to it every night. How your father felt for movement and how he listened for a faint heartbeat coming from you both. The second moth meant the first check up I had installed a ultrasound machine into Circuit. Now imagne your father's suprise when he told us that there were two of you in there. He even fainted at the news. Auntie Kaitie and Jen and Uncle Wes and Eric smiled and hugged me as they congratulated us both as soon as your father woke up.

Now the third month was the month the cravings started.You two made me crave the wierdest thigns like peanut butter and pickle sandwich or a ice cream sundae with horse radish on top. Your father thought that me craving salmon and soda was the grossest craving out of all of them.

The fourth month and my belly had grown to a tremendous size and I was no longer able or even allowed to fight Ransik as the Time Force Green Ranger anymore. Your father ha insisted on putting me on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. It wasn't always fond memories this time around. The others had come without your father. Ransik had severely hurt him and he was at the hospital. i remember begging Jen to take me there which she did of course. Seeing your father in that bed made my heart break. Seeing him unresponsive to his surroundigns. I can't lie and say I didn't cry. I did. I had never cried that much as I had that day. I thought all hope was lost but then your father finally awaoke from his coma. I hugged him relieved that he didn't die.Relieved that you didn't lose your father before you were even born.

The fifth month was rather tedious as I was in bed and had nothing better to do than upgrade Ciruit and watch the old worn down TV Wes had brought into the clock tower sometime ago. But my day got always brighter when your father came home and smothered my belly with feather light kisses.

Let us skip to the time of your birth. I had to to give birth to you in the clock tower seeing as 2001 didn't have the tools that we had in the year 3000 but after a few pretty painfult hours I got to finally hold you two in my arms. You were so tiny and you both had gems on your foreheaad indicating your Xybrian heritage. Wesley you have your fathers eyes and skintone and my bright green hair. Lyle you had my eyes and my skin tone and a small tuft of your father's jet black hair. Your father was very nervous to hold you but he got the hang of it eventually. We both shed joyus tears. I love ou my dear sons.

If you are reading this letter now then somethng unfortunate might have happened to the both of us. For that I apologize...I would have loved seeing you grow into two beautiful young men as well as your father.

We will always love you.

Love you for eternity  
Your Papa Trip and dad Lucas


End file.
